Desire
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: One shot. Lemon. "Son regard se pose alors sur moi. Son sourire se fait plus chaud et il envoie, d'un coup d'épaule, sa chemise rejoindre le sol. Il est chaud. Très ! Et il sait ce qu'il veut..."


_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Criminal Minds.  
><em>Disclamer :<em> Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating : _M (pour l'évocation de poutous entre messieurs).  
><em>Genre :<em> One shot. Romance. Lemon.  
><em>Pairing :<em> ...

_Note : _Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit un lemon. Et c'est la première fois, que j'en écrit un que j'apprécie autant (même si dans quelque temps je ne l'aimerai plus, je suis sûre) ! C'est un "Who's who", donc pas la peine de me demander quels sont les personnages. En revanche, j'attend vos avis, et je vous répondrai pour vous dire si je pensai comme vous lorsque je l'ai écris. Sur ce, "Bonne lecture" !

* * *

><p>La porte est à peine refermée derrière nous, qu'il attrape d'une main ma nuque pour attirer ma bouche à la sienne, alors que l'autre s'attelle à me retirer ma ceinture. Il est étonnement agile et avant de m'en rendre compte, je suis en chaussettes et t-shirt dans le hall d'entrer. Je retire les deux, mon regard braqué sur lui. Nos deux peaux offrent un contraste qui me fascine. Il le sait parfaitement et sait en jouer pour me faire perdre la raison. Il laisse tomber son sac par terre puis s'attaque au bouton de sa chemise. En même temps, il se dirige vers la chambre. Je ne peux que je suivre. Comme hypnotisé.<br>Je le regarde se battre avec les boutons de son pantalon. Un grognement lui échappe alors qu'ils lui résistent. Il est excité comme jamais. Il finit par réussir à dégrafer les trois boutons qui retenaient fermés son jean. Un sourire ravit se dessine sur son visage et il se dépêche de se débarrasser du vêtement encombrant. Son regard se pose alors sur moi. Son sourire se fait plus chaud et il envoie, d'un coup d'épaule, sa chemise rejoindre le sol. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être ainsi au lit. Il est chaud. Très ! Et il sait ce qu'il veut et n'en rougit pas.  
>Il s'avance vers moi et mon regard et irrémédiablement attirer par son sexe tendu qui balance au rythme de ses pas. J'ai envie de le goûter. Je m'étonne moi-même. En général, je préfère recevoir cette caresse que la donner mais là… je me laisse simplement tomber au sol quand il est assez proche de moi. Il semble un instant surpris mais ne dit rien. Son regard se contente de suivre mes gestes alors que ma main se saisit de sa verge. Ma bouche s'ouvre et je la laisse glisser à l'intérieur. Un gémissement nous échappe à tous les deux. Il s'agrippe à mes épaules avec une sorte de violence douloureuse. Comme si il s'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement, me laissant lui faire ce dont j'ai envie.<br>J'aime son abandon alors je lui accorde ce que je sais qu'il souhaite. Mes lèvres glissent sur son membre, insistant sur son gland. Je vais ensuite embrasser ses testicules, captant au passage le parfum chaud de sa peau. Ma langue court le long de son sexe, traçant des arabesques invisibles. Un nouveau soupir lui échappe. Je lève les yeux de ma tâche pour l'observer. Il a rejeté la tête en arrière, la bouche légèrement entrouverte pour tenter de mieux respirer. Son souffle se fait de plus en plus erratique. Il ne résistera pas longtemps au traitement que je suis en train de lui prodigué. Mais j'ai envie de plus alors je stop le va et vient de ma bouche.  
>C'est à mon tour de prendre du plaisir. J'attrape ses poignets et l'oblige à lâcher mes épaules. Le regard qu'il pose sur moi est flou. Peut-être un peu rancunier aussi. Il devait être encore plus proche de la libération que je ne le pensais. Je me redresse pour aller l'embrasser. Il ne se fait pas prier pour m'attirer encore plus près de lui. J'émets un grognement ravi quand nos deux sexes glissent l'un contre l'autre. Je roule doucement des hanches, berçant nos érections entre nos deux corps. Il se met instinctivement à suivre le même rythme que moi et rapidement nous sommes à nouveau proche de perdre la tête.<br>Je vais pour le repousser mais il anticipe mon mouvement et nous fait tomber tous les deux sur le lit. Ses cuisses s'écartent largement et mon basin va naturellement trouver sa place entre. Il attrape ma nuque et m'attire à lui. Ses lèvres frôlent le lobe de mon oreille alors qu'il me murmure qu'il a « envie de moi. Maintenant. Tout de suite », qu'il veut que je le prenne.  
>Je m'exécute. Même si j'aurai adoré le faire languir… ma main guide mon sexe entre ses fesses et je m'y enfouis lentement, pour ne pas le blesser. Son corps est parcouru d'un violent frisson et il s'accroche à la tête de lit. Une fois que je suis entièrement en lui, je reste immobile quelques secondes. Plus pour ne pas finir trop vite que pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Il n'est pas si fragile que ça.<br>Quand je me sens prend, j'entame un mouvement de recule avant de replonger en lui avec ravissement quand je sens ses hanches venir à ma rencontre. Notre rythme est lent, un peu saccadé et nous gémissons de concert. Il continue de me murmurer à l'oreille des choses qui ont plus ou moins de sens. Les seuls choses que j'arrive à saisir entre deux soupirs de contentements sont « Plus fort », « Plus vite » et « Encore ! ». Je m'exécute. Mes coups de hanches s'accélèrent, deviennent plus durs et je me redresse de façon à se que je touche sa prostate à caque coup.  
>Ses cris se font plus forts. Une des ses mains lâchent la tête de lit pour glisser jusqu'à son sexe qu'il se met à branler au rythme où je le prend. Cette vision achève de me combler et je joui en lui, par saccades. Le plaisir m'aveugle un instant. Comme toujours, il vient presque tout de suite après moi alors que mes hanches continuent leurs mouvements.<br>Il laisse échapper un petit rire et m'attire à lui pour un baiser que je lui donne volontiers. Je roule sur le dos, le souffle toujours court mais plus calme. J'adore le sexe avec lui. Je lui dis. Ça le fait rire et il vient se blottir dans mes bras. Je sens ses cils caresser mon cou alors qu'il ferme les yeux et il ne me faut pas longtemps avant de me laisser aller au sommeil à mon tour.

* * *

><p>Fin !<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'vous laisse, j'vais aller dormir.  
>Bises !<br>Sanka *_y a pas idée d'avoir des éclairs d'inspiration à 2h46 du mat'..!_*


End file.
